Deku
by Ilunae
Summary: Katsuki avait commencé à donner des surnoms aux autres dès son plus jeune âge.


Bonjour,

Voici une nouvelle fic.

* * *

Katsuki avait commencé à donner des surnoms aux autres dès son plus jeune âge. Sa mère donnait toujours des surnoms à tout le monde. Surtout pour les personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas très bien. Elle leur donnait toujours un surnom en prenant un détail de leur physique.

Katsuki avait donc commencé à faire la même chose qu'elle avec ses camarades. Il trouvait cela plus facile que de se rappeler de leur nom. C'était aussi amusant de prendre une caractéristique physique pour en faire un surnom. Il le faisait avec tous les autres enfants.

Sauf avec Izuku. Izuku était spécial. Il était son ami. Katsuki ne pouvait donc pas lui donner un surnom à partir de son apparence. Ce qui était dommage dans un sans. Katsuki aurait eu le surnom parfait pour lui. Tâches de rousseur aurait été un bon surnom pour lui.

Il ne pouvait pas l'appeler comme cela. Sa mère ne faisait pas cela avec ses amis. Il continuait donc de l'appeler 'Zuku comme il l'avait toujours fait. Cela commençait un peu à l'embêter.

'Zuku n'était pas un nom spécial. Les autres enfants l'appelaient aussi comme cela. Aussi Katsuki ne l'avait pas vraiment inventé. Il n'avait donc rien de particulier.

Katsuki avait donc décidé de réfléchir à un nouveau surnom pour son ami. Il devait bien en trouver un autre. Après tout, sa mère donnait aussi des surnoms à ses proches. Elle ne prenait pas une caractéristique physique. Pour ses amis, elle prenait plutôt en compte leur personnalité. Katsuki était surnommé le morveux. Son père était un crétin la plupart du temps.

Il devait donc lui aussi trouvait un surnom pour Izuku qui collait avec sa personnalité. Cela ne pouvait pas être si difficile que ça. Izuku était très différent de lui. Il ne pouvait rien faire de particulier, à part pleurer. C'était sans doute ce qu'il savait faire de mieux.

Izuku pleurait toujours beaucoup pour tout un tas de raison. Il pouvait se mettre à pleurer devant un film sur les héros. Quand ils jouaient dehors et, qu'il tombait. S'il se faisait mal, il se mettait à pleurer comme un bébé. D'ailleurs, c'était à Katsuki de le consoler à chaque fois.

Lui ne pleurait plus quand il se faisait mal. Il avait bien compris ce que lui avait dit sa mère. C'était les bébés qui pleuraient quand ils se faisaient mal et Katsuki n'était plus un bébé.

Il avait aussi l'intention de devenir un grand héro comme All Might, un jour. Katsuki n'avait jamais vu son idole pleurer. Bien au contraire, All Might gagnait toujours avec un grand sourire. Katsuki voulait devenir comme lui. Il ne pleurait donc plus.

Ce n'était pas le cas d'Izuku. Il pouvait donc l'appeler le pleurnicheur. C'était un surnom qui collait très bien à la personnalité d'Izuku. Katsuki commença donc à l'appeler comme cela.

"Ce n'est pas gentil, Kacchan !" lui disait Izuku à chaque fois.

Katsuki l'ignorait à chaque fois. Si ce surnom ne plaisait pas à Izuku, ce serait pareil. Son ami n'avait qu'à arrêter de pleurer pour un oui ou un non, s'il en voulait un autre. C'était ce qu'il avait trouvé de mieux comme surnom.

Katsuki avait pensé à un en trouver un autre, cependant. Le pleurnicheur allait bien à Izuku mais, ce n'était pas assez spécial encore. N'importe qui pourrait avoir l'idée de ce surnom en voyant son ami. Il devait donc en trouver un beaucoup mieux.

Katsuki avait donc commencé à chercher. Il s'était dit que le mieux serait de prendre un surnom à partir du prénom de son ami. Ce serait spécial comme cela. Le seul problème étant qu'il n'avait pas d'idée.

Il décida donc de chercher les kanji pour Izuku. Il savait déjà l'écrire en hiragana mais pas en kanji. Il regarda dans un dictionnaire mais, il y avait beaucoup trop de possibilités. Il ne savait même pas combien il y avait de kanji dans le prénom de son ami.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Katsuki-kun ?" lui demanda sa maîtresse.

"Je voulais savoir comment s'écrit Izuku en kanji !"

"Eh bien ! Pour le premier c'est le même que celui de Deru ! Tu sais, comme sortie !"

Elle lui expliqua aussi comment s'écrivait le second kanji mais, Katsuki n'y fit pas vraiment attention. Tout ce qu'il avait retenu était que le premier kanji pouvait se lire De. Ce qui voulait dire qu'Izuku pouvait se lire Deku.

Deku. Ce n'était pas un mauvais surnom. Cela irait bien à son ami comme il ne pouvait rien faire de particulier. C'était donc décidé. Le nouveau surnom de son ami serait Deku.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
